Embodiments of the present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for recovering data where synchronization information is not detected.
In some cases data processing relies upon synchronization information included in the data to be processed. Using the synchronization information data is framed for application of a data decoding algorithm. Where, however, the synchronization is not detected or is not detectable due to noise or other factors, data decoding may not operate properly. In some cases, the data may be repeatedly re-framed and the data re-decoded using the different framing until the original data is recovered. Such a process, however, is costly in terms of processing time.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.